


Angel Fever

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Angel Lore (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean makes first move, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Every hundred years or so an angel will experience flu-like symptoms. It's Castiel's turn now and Dean is there to help him any way he can.





	Angel Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some point in season 14 minus all the bad business that happens to them.

Dean Winchester was not one for being woken up. He bolted straight up in bed, gun in hand when he heard a rather loud cough. He pointed it forward in the dark and shouted. “Who’s there?”

There was another cough followed by a rather quiet. “It’s me.”

He frowned and placed the gun back behind his pillow. Despite the security of the Bunker, he couldn’t shake the habit of sleeping with a gun nearby. He flicked on a light and squinted as the light flooded the room. In the corner, at the table by the wall set Castiel. “Cas,” Dean groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. “What have I told you about watching me sleep?”

The angel made an odd sighing sound. “It is weird.” He looked away almost ashamed. Dean noted how the angel looked tired. He didn’t need sleep unless his grace was low so why did he look tired? And why wasn’t he in his room?

“Why are you here, Cas?” He asked his tone gruff

He flinched and slumped a little in the chair. “Dean,” He coughed and slumped over more almost on the table.

Dean was up and running over to him faster than his brain could process. “Hey, hey, buddy, what is wrong?” He held Castiel by his shoulders and held him up. It was a bit hard as the angel was heavier than he looked but he wasn’t going to let him do a face-plant on the floor. “Do you need to lie down?” His panic was edging into his voice. What was wrong with the angel?

He shook his head. “I need…” He gripped his arm and gave it a squeeze. “Listen to me, I need…” He coughed again. “It will pass… I promise. I should have told you and Sam this morning but I,”

He felt his chest ache as he watched him grower paler. His usual tanned skin turning an odd color and started to coat with sweat. “Cas, buddy, are you cursed? Who did this?”

He shook his head. “No one.” He finally leaned back on his own will. “It’s… all of us angels go through this every hundred or so years. Our bodies go through a change. Our wings molt, our grace burns off impurities that might be hidden in it and this is the result.” He pointed at himself. “It’s going to be worse… because I have been on Earth for so long and heaven is so weak.” He coughed

“So what is this like angel flu?”

He gave a nod. “You could call it a flu. I’m going to be sick for a few days at least until this passes.”

“What do you need me to do?”

He shook his head. “I do not know.” He coughed. “I simply feel terrible.” He looked over at the bed.

Dean looked over and pointed at it. “Want to lie down?”

“I think so.”

Dean helped him up and led him to the bed. He helped him lay down. He placed a hand on his forehead. “Humans can’t catch this?”

“It isn’t something to be caught, Dean.”

“You’re burning up. Ditch the coat and I’m going to get Sam.”

He stared at him. His blue eyes sad. He sat up and slowly removed his coat and handed it to Dean. Their fingers brushed and Dean felt his cheeks heat up. “I am sorry to be a burden.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine. You rest up.” He pushed him back down on the bed.

Dean walked out of his room. It was early in the morning, about five o’clock. He was usually not up this early but he hoped Sam was. Sam was an early riser on most days. He headed towards the kitchen and spotted Sam filling up his water bottle to prepare for his morning run. “Sammy,” Dean started

Sam looked up at him then at his watch. “Dude, what the heck are you doing up this early?” He frowned and noticed he was still in his PJs. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“It’s Cas.” Dean started. His voice was rough and shaky. He kept thinking of his friend. His best friend and the man he secretly loved lying in his bed possibly dying. He felt his hands tremble as what-ifs played out in his mind. What if he died? What if he never told Cas how he felt before then? What if they can’t help?

“Dean, Dean.” Sam placed a hand on Dean. “It’s okay. What is wrong with Cas? Is he hurt?”

“No, he has some sort of angel flu. We need to find some way to heal him or at least help him. He’s burning up; I put him in my bed so he could lie down.”

“Angel flu?” Sam asked

“Yeah, apparently angels go through it every hundred or so years. The thing is since he’s been on Earth he thinks it’s going to be worse. Sammy, we got to do something.”

Sam gave a nod. “I’ll hit the lore and see what I can find. You should take care of Cas.”

He frowned. “Take care of him. No, I need to help with the lore so we can help him get better faster.”

“Dean, you are stressed out. Go and take care of your man.”

He bristled and frowned. “He’s not my man, Sam!” he snapped. Truthfully, Dean wanted Castiel to be his man (or angel in this case) He wanted to hold Cas, tell him how much he loved him but it was too much. He feared losing him. Whenever he got close to someone they died. He couldn’t handle it. He knew that he had seen it once when Castiel did die. The pain was unbearable.

“Dean, you…” Sam shook his head. “Dean, you’re upset. Take care of Cas. If he is that sick he’s going to need help, okay? Look after him.” He patted his shoulder. “I’ll handle the lore, I’ll get Maggie to help to and I’ll call mom, Jack, and Rowena. Plenty of people to do research.” He put his water bottle in the fridge and started to the library. “And Dean, I know you think everyone is going to judge you but… don’t let things slip away, okay?” He left to the library

Dean shook his head and headed back to his room. His mind was swimming. He knew that Sam was smart. He put two and two and figured out that Dean had a massive crush on Castiel. He sighed outside of his door. He wondered if cold medicine would help his friend as he opened the door. “Cas.” He greeted as he walked in.

“Dean.” Castiel let out as a sigh. He was lying on his side, forehead coated in sweat, he looked miserable.

He walked up to him and pulled up a chair beside him. “Sam is going to hit the lore and contact everyone for help. We will help you beat this.”

“It is not necessary it will pass.”

“Bull shit, you look awful.” He reached out and laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder then pulled it away. He always told the angel to mind his personal space now here he was in his.

There was an awkward silence which Castiel broke with. “You can touch me, Dean.” He said. He buried his face in the pillow and Dean noted how he was going to have to wash his sheets. “I… I think I would like that.”

Dean couldn’t tell if Castiel blushed or is he was turning red from the fever. He gently laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. He slowly started to stroke the arm and watched as a smile form on Castiel’s face. He could feel his body burning through his shirt. “You are burning up.”

He let out a cough. “I ache all over. I’m worried my temperature may damage my vessel.”

“Yeah, yeah, you are far too hot.” He held out his hand. “Let’s get you in a cold bath.”

Castiel took his hand and got out of bed. His legs wobbled and he stumbled but was fine after a second.

Dean grabbed himself some fresh clothes and got a tank top and shorts for Castiel. “These won’t be as hot as your outfit.”

Castiel gave a nod.

He walked to the bathroom area and hoped no one was in there. He made Castiel prop up against the wall and he went and started to run the bath water. He put the clothes on the sink nearby. He decided to get changed once he got Castiel cooled off. He placed his hand in the water and it was cool but not too cold. He didn’t want to shock Castiel’s system. He got his body wash and a spare washcloth out of the closet and set it on the side of the tub. “Cas.” He called he walked back over to the angel.

Castiel had slumped into a sitting position on the floor. His head was on his knees. His face was red. He coughed. “Dean.” He wheezed as he got up.

He had to help him up as he wobbled. “Whoa, whoa.”

“I feel worse.” He coughed. “I can’t even think… all I keep thinking is how bad I feel.” He shook his head.

“Come on let’s get you cooled off and go from there.” He led him over to the tub. He looked down to see a trail of feathers on the ground. Panic hit him than he remembered that Castiel had said molting was part of the process. He helped Castiel fumble with his clothes. He felt his cheeks redden as he was standing in front of a bare-chested Castiel. Don’t look. He told himself. His eyes through trailed down Castiel’s body. “Wow.” He muttered.

Castiel pulled at his boxers. “What about these?”

He felt himself burning up. “Ugh, uh, leave those on.” He stuttered. Last thing he needed was a completely naked Castiel in front of him. He held onto Castiel’s arm as he got in the tub.

Castiel sunk into the cool water with an odd moan. “So cool… feels so good.” He soaked all the way to his chin and let out a sigh.

Dean sat on the edge of the tub which isn’t comfortable. He smiled at the angel he looked cozy but he can tell from his expression he is still burning up. He hands Castiel the washcloth and soap. “Let’s get that sweat off.”

He took the product and begins to scrub himself clean.

Dean stands up and gets the shower head and sprays Castiel down good. He kept his eyes on Castiel though he isn’t as red he still looks pale and sweaty. He wonders if he is helping or hurting him. He watched Castiel’s eyes slowly close. He wasn’t ready for what happened next, Castiel sunk back into the water his whole head went under. “Shit!” He shouted. He dropped the shower head and he reached in and grabbed Castiel by the armpits and hauled him up. “Cas, Cas!” He shouted.

The angel had passed out in the tub. His head flopped back like a puppet without its strings.

“Damn it!” Dean shouted. He tried to pull Castiel out of the tub. Water dripped everywhere as he pulled him out. “Help!” He screamed. He knew the walls were fairly thick in the Bunker and wondered if anyone could hear his shouting. “Sammy!” He shouted. He checked Castiel’s pulse. He barely felt it. He wondered if Castiel had a pulse after all he was a wavelength in a man suit. “Help!” He shouted. Anguish washed over. What if Cas never woke up?

“Dean!” He heard a voice call and the door open

He turned to see Sam running in. “Sammy! He passed out.” He noticed a few other world hunters plus Maggie followed him in.

Sam knelt down beside them and also checked for Castiel’s pulse. He shook his head and put his hand under his nose. “He’s breathing but it’s weak.” He looked at Dean. “Does he need to breathe?”

“How should I know, Sam?” He shouted. Fear and rage took over. He was scared for Cas and angry that his happened.

Sam gave him bitch face number 12 and checked over Castiel. “I don’t know why he,”

Castiel sat up with a gasp and scared both of them. He huffed a few breaths of air. He looked over at Dean. “Dean,” He whined. He reached out to him and fell up against his chest. “Dean.”

“It’s okay.” Dean said. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s wet torso. Water ran off his back. He could feel his body heat coursing through his shirt. Castiel was burning up. He felt himself blush when he realized he was essentially cradling a naked Castiel in front of the everyone. He looked at the other hunters unease hit him. This was a private moment.

Sam glanced at them. “You guys can go. We got this.”

They left but Maggie remained. She rubbed her arm awkward and looked down at them. “Are you sure, chief?”

Sam gave a nod and cleared his throat. “Yeah, Maggie, I’m sure. Listen I got a list of hunting assignments can you, uh, handle that for me?”

She nodded and looked at Dean. “I hope your boyfriend gets better.” She turned at left.

Dean let out a sound of annoyance and grumbled. “He’s not my boyfriend.” He looked down at Castiel. He wondered if the angel heard him. His face reddened when he realized that this is what it looked like. It looked like he was holding a boyfriend.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Dean.” Sam said softly. He reached down to Castiel and laid his hand on his forehead. “They were worried and,”

“Don’t!” Dean snapped. He didn’t want to talk about this. Castiel was ill now was not to time to sort through feelings. “We need to help Cas.”

Castiel looked up at him. His wide blue eyes were dull now. “Dean.” He groaned his voice hoarse. He reached up and fisted Dean’s shirt.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean assured him and looked to Sam. It wasn’t okay though was it? Castiel was burning up. He was going to burn through his vessel at this rate.

“I’ll get a thermometer and check his temperature.” Sam said. He grabbed one of Castiel’s arms. “Let’s get him to bed.”

It took some effort, but the two of them managed to get Castiel back to his own room. Dean didn’t want to admit that he was a little disappointed that they didn’t take him back to his room but it was better this way. They laid Castiel down and they helped the weakened angel get dressed.

Castiel looked up at Dean and stared at him more intense than usual. His breath was coming out in little huffs. “You… you have freckles.” He said with a giggle as he reached out to Dean’s face. He stroked his cheek as if following the dots along his face.

Dean felt himself blush. He stared at Castiel and looked over at his hand. Castiel’s fever was getting worse he was starting to get delirious. “Cas.” He breathed enjoying the feathery light touches on his face. He heard a sound and looked to see Sam grinning at him an all-knowing grin. He felt his anger boil briefly and he grabbed Castiel’s hand and shouted. “Stop it!”

He looked at him his blue eyes filled with hurt. “But, Dean.” He whined

“We need to find some way to help him.” Dean said to Sam

Sam looked at Castiel and Dean. He frowned then said. “Okay. Jack and mom should be back any minute. I’ll go hit the books too and call Rowena back and see what she knows.” He turned to leave and Dean started to follow him. “Where are you going?” He asked with a frown.

“Helping you. What the hell else does it look like I’m doing?” Dean huffed

He rolled his eyes. “Stay with Cas, Dean.”

Dean frowned and marched out of the room with Sam behind him. He closed the door and looked at Sam. “Stop telling me what to do, Sam.” He hissed. He wasn’t angry at his brother he knew that. He was upset because Castiel was sick and there was nothing he could do about it. He rationally knew this but he wasn’t acting rationally right now.

“Dean,” Sam started. He looked around and got his voice low. “I don’t want to fight with you. I want to help Cas too.”

“Good then let me help you do research.”

“Dean, Cas is so out of it right now. I don’t think it’s safe to leave him alone. Look, you are clearly upset let us help you. You stay with Cas,” he looked away and shook his head. “We may not be able to help him.” He said softly. “He might burn out of his vessel and… you may not get another chance.”

He frowned. “A chance? A chance at what, Sam?”

“I’m not stupid, Dean. None of us are.” He sighed. “Everyone seems to see it but you two.” He ran his hands through his hair.

He glared at him. “See what, Sam!” He demanded his voice rose.

“That you,” He shouted in frustration and let out a sigh. “Damn it, Dean, I know you see it! Just embrace it I don’t care!”

He suspected he knew what Sam was talking about but he wanted to hear him say it. He let out an annoyed huff. “Yeah, everyone knows but me, stop with this shit and just tell me what you are getting at!”

“You love Cas!” Sam shouted. Loud enough that Castiel probably heard him. Hell, it was loud enough Hell itself probably heard him. The silence between them was thick and heavy.

“I,” Dean started quietly. It was thrown at him. The thing he wanted to keep hidden. No one could take Cas from him if he never claimed Cas as his own. Love? Was that what it was? He had loved before but maybe this was love and those times were something else. He felt his heart heavy last time he loved someone got hurt. He had to protect Castiel. If he didn’t love Cas no one could take it from him, again… no, they tried to take Cas from him before over and over again.

“Everyone can see it.” Sam said softly which yanked Dean out of his thoughts. Dean looked at his brother his mouth half open wanting to speak but Sam continued. “Mom, a few days when she got back she asked me about you two. Jack was so confused… when he asked me about it. The hunters from the other world… while you were gone… Dean, Cas grieved and did reckless shit to save you. They well some of them just assumed. Referred to him as your boyfriend. Rowena, Jody, Donna… name a person you two have been around for a while and they all think or assume you two are together.” He pointed at Dean. This was a conversation years in the making. “Don’t you dare stand there and try to tell me that you don’t love him. Because, Dean, I don’t believe it. You were so… depressed when he died I thought… God, Dean, I thought you were going to kill yourself.” Sam shook his head. “And every time he is gone you become so lost and lonely looking. Don’t, don’t let this slip away. I don’t want you to feel like I do over Eileen. I don’t want you to sit there and ask yourself ‘what if’ because you were afraid to love.” He patted Dean’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Dean, it is okay if you love Cas. I don’t care, mom doesn’t care and Jack thinks it’s normal. We won’t judge you.” He looked to the door and they heard a soft sound that almost sounded like Dean’s name. “Now please, Dean, go in there and be a boyfriend to Cas. Hold him, kiss him whatever you want and let us find a way to help him.” Sam didn’t give Dean a chance to argue as he walked back to the library.

Dean stood there stunned. Clearly, his feelings were more obvious than he had thought. He stared at the door and licked his lips. He heard a soft sobbing sound coming from the room followed by Castiel crying out. “Dean.” He steadied himself and walked into the room.

The angel was on his side. Eyes glossy from crying, forehead glistening with sweat. He clung to his pillow and let out a cough. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” He cried out. “Dean, don’t leave me.”

He took in a breath. He wondered if Cas didn’t realize he was there. He walked up to the bed. “I’m here, buddy.” He said softly as he touched Castiel’s shoulder.

He let out a shaky breath. “I am glad.” He coughed. “I was… worried I upset you.” He reached out for his hand and stopped.

He looked at Castiel’s hands. His long fingers reaching out to nothing. He took in a breath and said. “You can touch me, Cas.” He knelt down to the side of the bed so Castiel didn’t have to reach far.

“Really?” He asked as if he didn’t believe him.

“Yes, really go ahead fill me up.” He regretted the last part of that but he figured Cas didn’t know what that meant so he was okay.

Castiel reached out and took his hand. He ran his hand along his arm and up to his face. He smiled a lazy droopy smile. “Feels so nice. You’re so cool to the touch…” He nuzzled his face against Dean’s hands.

Dean sucked in a breath. It felt good to let Castiel touch him. He smiled as he felt his scruff scratch his hands. “That tickles.” He chuckled

He looked up at him and pulled his hand closer to him. “Want me to stop, Dean?”

He shook his head. “If it helps you feel better than… snuggle away.”

Castiel moved away and patted the side of the bed. “Share a bed with me, Dean.” His face turned red and Dean didn’t know if it was from the fever or from embarrassment.

“Sure, Cas.” He whispered. He climbed into bed beside him. He felt him nuzzle his face in his chest. Fevered Cas apparently didn’t have inhibitions.

“I heard you and Sam fighting.” He started his voice rough and muffled in Dean’s chest.

“Yeah.” Dean said flatly as he rubbed circles on Castiel’s back

The angel looked up at him his eyes full of an unknown emotion. “Dean is… is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That you love me?”

Dean hesitated. So Cas had heard him and Sam talking about that, would Castiel remember this conversation later and what if… what if Castiel didn’t think it was romantic love that they were talking about? “What do you think?” He asked dodging the question.

He frowned. “I think I have a fever and not in the mental capabilities of complex thought at the moment and just want a yes or no answer.”

He laughed. “Smartass.” He ran his hands through Castiel’s hair. It was sweaty and little gross but the expression of pure joy that came across his face made it worth it. He sighed and said. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

He rolled his eyes. “Now you are just being difficult. Yes, Cas, I… I love you. I’m in love with you.”

His blue eyes went wide. “Dean.” He said his voice soft.

“Do you even understand what that means?” he asked. He had a flash of fear what if the confession was pointless? What if Castiel didn’t feel the same? What if he didn’t even feel love? His worrying died in a matter of seconds as Castiel almost crawled on top of him and started to kiss him. The question unanswered but clearly Castiel understood what he meant. Their lips met tenderly at first and soon gave away into kisses of intense desperation. It was as though the two of them were trying to make up for lost time in a matter of seconds. He licked Castiel’s lips and Castiel let him in. They explored each other’s mouths with their tongues. Dean didn’t care at that moment that Castiel was running a fever and was sweaty and that him being on top of him was making him very hot (and hard he might add). All that mattered to him was this moment between the two of them as they kissed.

Castiel started to cough and he broke the kiss off. “Sorry, Dean.” He said. He rolled off of Dean and onto his back

“It’s fine, Cas.” He touched his lips. “That was… the best kiss I have ever had.” He informed him as he traced his fingers along his own lips.

“Mine as well.” Castiel said and he coughed again. He nuzzled against Dean’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“About damn time.” Sam’s voice came from the door which made both men jump.

“How uh, long have you been there?” Dean asked as he stared at his brother.

“Oh, long enough.” He had a cup in his hand. He walked up to the bed and over to the side Castiel was on. “Rowena said this will help you feel better. I checked the lore and it seems right.”

He took the cup and sniffed it and frowned. “What is it?” he asked voice hoarse

“Best way to describe it is angel cold medicine.” Sam said with a smile. He looked at Dean. “This isn’t contagious is it?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t have kissed your brother if it was.” He downed the contents of the cup and handed it back to Sam. He nestled his head in the pillow and let out a sigh.

Sam looked at the two of them and blushed. “Sorry for you know… interrupting you two.” He looked at the door. “I’m gonna go… you two uh, enjoy.” He marched out of the room faster than anyone could say anything.

Dean blushed. “God, Sam just likes making things awkward.” He muttered

Castiel looked back at him. “I didn’t think that was awkward. I thought he was giving us some space.”

“Well, you don’t know about awkward.” Dean snorted. He eyed the angel whose eyes looked like they were getting heavy. He wrapped his arms around him and let his head rest on his chest. “Go to sleep, angel.” He said to him as he carded through his hair.

Castiel didn’t argue and fell asleep rather quickly. Dean held him as Castiel slept on and off throughout the day. The next day the angel’s fever broke and soon the effects of angel flu wore off.

They eventually got up and greeted the day. They walked into the war room where everyone was holding hands. Dean felt his face grow hot as he walked in fearing the worse. Much to his surprise everyone began to clap for them and cheer. He heard someone shout. “It’s about time!”

Sam got up from his table as the clapping died down. “Alright guys, we have a lot of work to do but I think…” he picked up a drink he had on the table. “We need to celebrate the new couple.” He held his drink up. “To Dean and Cas!”

“To Dean and Cas!” The crowd echoed back

Dean felt embarrassment wash over as people walked up to him and congratulate him.

“Is this normal?” Castiel whispered to Dean

“No, not really… people usually act like this when someone gets married or engaged.”

“Are, are we engaged then?”

He laughed. “N-no Cas…” He tightened his hold on his hand. “Not yet anyway.” He gave the angel a kiss on the lips. People cheered. He knew it was Sam wanting to prove to him that he was loved and supported but he knew it was a celebration. This thing between him and Castiel had been a long time in the making. He wished he had acted on things sooner but at least they had the rest of their lives to be with each other. After all Dean and Castiel were in love with each other and the world knew that now and no matter what happened it would stay that way.


End file.
